Dancing Crazy
by YouGotRedOnYou
Summary: Songfic. Two songs. Smile by Lily Allen Glee Version  and Dancing Crazy by Miranda Cosgrove. Karaoke Night! CarlosXOc


********************

Dancing Crazy! (Song by Miranda Cogrove :) Amazing singer)

Ember walked by the pool of the famous Palm Woods.

"Hey James," she said s James, from Big Time Rush, passed her. They were friends.

"Hey Ember," He stopped and hugged her.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing much. About to go work on my tan."

"Have fun with that. Hey, have you seen Carlos?"

James smirked.

"Shut up."

"I thought you antedme to tell you where he is."

"Just tell me."

"I saw him talking to the Jennifers."

"I hate them."

"Jealous."

"Don't make me hit you."

James laughed. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

James stopped and his eyes widened. "Bye."

"Wait why?"

"Rose is coming!" He ran off

"Hey MaiMai," said Rose as she walked up to Ember.

"Hey Nichole."

"I seen Carlos talking to the Jennifers."

"James told me."

"I don't like them either."

Ember shook her head. "They do that to annoy me. They know I like him."

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Lets have karaoke party. And sing a song that tells him how you feel."

Ember smiled. "Thats not bad idea."

**_Later:)_**

"Rose, its your turn," said Mr. Bitter.

Smile by Lily Allen(Glee Verison):

**When you first left me I was wanting more**  
**But you were kissing that girl next door,**  
**what ya do that for (What ya do that for?)**  
**When you first left me I didn't know what to say**  
**I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day**

**I was so lost back then**  
**But with a little help from my friends**  
**I found a light in the tunnel at the end**  
**Now you're calling me up on the phone**  
**So you can have a little whine and a moan**  
**And it's only because you're feeling alone**

**At first when I see you cry,**  
**yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile**  
**At worst I feel bad for a while,**  
**but then I just smile I go ahead and smile**

**Whenever you see me you say that you want me back**  
**And I tell you it don't mean jack,**  
**no it don't mean jack (no it dont mean jack)**  
**I couldn't stop laughing, no I just could help myself**  
**See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell**

**I was so lost back then**  
**But with a little help from my friends**  
**I found a light in the tunnel at the end**  
**Now you're calling me up on the phone**  
**So you can have a little whine and a moan**  
**And it's only because you're feeling alone**

**At first when I see you cry,**  
**yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile**  
**At worst I feel bad for a while,**  
**but then I just smile I go ahead and smile**

** lalala**

**At first when I see you cry,**  
**yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile**  
**At worst I feel bad for a while,**  
**but then I just smile I go ahead and smile**

**At first when I see you cry,**  
**yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile**  
**At worst I feel bad for a while,**  
**but then I just smile I go ahead and smile ( Go ahead and smile)**

"Ember's turn," said Mr. Bitters

Dancing Crazy by Miranda Cosgrove:

**I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright**  
**We don't know where we're goin' and I don't know where I'm at**  
**I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like nobody else**  
**You know whatever happens, I will be right by your side**

**You, me in the spotlight**  
**Running around till the end of the night**  
**Hot, hot keep it comin'**  
**We can rock out till the early morning**  
**You, me, going all night**  
**We don't care who's wrong and who's right**  
**Hot, hot, keep it comin'**  
**We can rock out till the early morning**

**Everybody's dancin' dancin' crazy**  
**And we never stop, never stop**  
**Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy**  
**Put your hands up**  
**Put your hands up**

**I like you and you like me**  
**We get together and we're happy**  
**Did you here me say that?**  
**Snap!**

**And I like the way that we kiss**  
**You and me together like this**  
**Did you here me say that?**  
**Snap!**

**Another night untold**  
**Just crank that music up**  
**We don't know where we're goin'**  
**And I don't know where I'm at**  
**It doesn't matter cause we always know what's up**  
**I know whatever happens**  
**You will be right by my side**  
**You, me in the spotlight**  
**Running around till the end of the night**

**Hot, hot, keep it comin'**  
**We can rock out till the early morning**  
**You, me, going all night**  
**We don't care who's wrong and who's right**  
**Hot, hot, keep it comin'**  
**We can rock out till the early morning**

**Everybody's dancin'dancin' crazy**  
**And we never stop, never stop**  
**Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy**  
**Put your hands up**  
**Put your hands up**

**I like you and you like me**  
**We get together and we're happy**  
**Did you here me say that?**  
**Snap!**

**And I like the way that we kiss**  
**You and me together like this**  
**Did you here me say that?**  
**Snap!**

**Ohooo**

**Everybody's dancin'dancin' crazy**  
**And we never stop, never stop**  
**Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy**  
**Put your hands up**  
**Put your hands up**

**Everybody's dancin'dancin' crazy**  
**And we never stop, never stop**  
**Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy**  
**Put your hands up**  
**Put your hands up**

**I like you and you like me**  
**We get together and we're happy**  
**Did you here me say that?**  
**Snap!**

**And I like the way that we kiss**  
**You and me together like this**  
**Did you here me say that?**  
**Snap!**

"That was amazing," said Carlos as he walked up to Ember. Ember blushed.

"Thanks. I thought you would like it. I kinda dedicated it to you."

"Me?" Ember nodded. Carlos kissed her.

**_The End!_**


End file.
